


It's just for a day

by kbegger



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Magic, don't eat things given to you by strangers, magic candy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbegger/pseuds/kbegger
Summary: Don't eat things given to you by strangers. Easy concept right? Nope, Vixx missed the memo on that concept and paid a strange price. At least it wasn't poisonous.





	1. Switchers

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to do more chapters on this but I might not be able to get to it for a while.

Which member would you want to be if you could be them for a day?

Vixx had been asked that a million times in interviews over the years. Now at home they were all huddled around a jar that contained six candies. At today's fan meet Hyuk had received it from really strange starlight. He had never seen anyone dressed like that except for in movies about witches and she didn't look any older than 16. She had booped his nose and giggled as she handed him the jar. She had vanished when he had looked up from reading the label. It gave him chills. 

But it was also exciting. The jar looked old fashioned. Apparently the name of the candy was 'Switchers' and the label gave details about how they could switch bodies for a day. The candies looked like old fashioned toffees and each piece had member's name printed on it in old looking script.

"Who in their right mind would give these to Hyuk?" Ken commented.

"I don't know but it sounds fun." Hyuk said cheerfully.

"Yeah, for you. Nobody wants you messing around in our bodies for a day. You would do whatever you could to humiliate us." Hongbin said with narrowed eyes. Hyuk reached for a candy but N slapped his hand away. 

"I say we toss these. I'm sensing bad juju." The leader concluded. 

"I'll let you know if they are poisonous in the next ten minutes." Jaehwan said with a mouthful of caramel brown toffee with smears of green for sour apple flavoring. N looked furious. "Who's was that?" He demanded in a dangerously low voice.

"Hongbin's. I'm gonna be pretty tomorrow." He said gleefully and Hongbin face palmed. The next second all of the remainder started clamoring for who they wanted. Knowing all hell was about to break loose N carefully swiped the cotton candy swirl looking one that had Ravi's name on it. He was the most laid back one and it would be fun to try his voice. There was a lot of arguing about who didn't want who in their bodies (mostly against Hyuk). There was a full on wrestling match for the scattered toffees. 

"They're my candies! I should get to choose first! I could have hoarded these you know!" Hyuk shouted. 

"Hyukkie I want Ken Hyung's!" Hongbin called and Ken's bright yellow (probably banana) toffee skittered across the wood floor in his direction quickly followed by Ken tackling Hongbin and trying to keep him from eating it with screeches of "No way you little troll!" 

Leo didn't care who he got as long as Hyuk didn't take his body. "N hyung, take mine please, before these barbarians do." Leo begged holding out a dark greyish brown candy with a white swirl that was reminiscent to coffee. N gave him an apologetic smile and held up Ravi's wrapper. His eyes went wide and he threw himself at Ravi. "Ravi-ah, take mine please!"

"No! I want it!" Hyuk said gleefully, wrestling Leo down before he could get anywhere, accidentally dropping N's. Realizing the danger he was in he handed Ravi his bright pink fruity toffee with a pleading look. He held up Ravi's wrapper, whispering "You take care of me I take care of you?" Ravi agreed and popped the toffee in his mouth while the rest were still fighting. 

Around that time Hongbin had finally won against Ken, N called out "Leo, Hyuk! Stop. It's just you two left." They paused, Leo not moving from his balled up position over his toffee or Hyuk from the position where he was poking Leo's sides. Leo sat up and handed over the toffee, lamenting "Traitors." He looked pitifully at the purple-blue candy dropped into his palm. Suddenly Hyuk's eyes narrowed. "I have a bad feeling about this hyung having that." Leo glared at him and popped the tart candy (ironically huckleberry flavored) in his mouth before Hyuk could complain. Hyuk glared but ate Leo's coffee toffee. 

"So…now what?" Hongbin said, anticlimactically not feeling anything, only tired after a day full of schedules and rough housing. There was a collective shrug and chorus of 'I don't knows' and that was all for the day. After a little while of blankly trading glances they went about their routines, showers, cooking ramen, gaming and veg-ing until bed time.

. . .


	2. Giving Coffee to the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied...I did end up writing more on it after all. I got carried away and procrastinated since I hit a little bit of writers block on the mini vampire story...

The reactions the next morning were very loud. N wailed in panic, surprising himself with Ravi's deep voice. Ravi screamed and shook N roughly trying to wrap his mind around why he was looking at himself. Hyuk laughed until he cried paying no mind to the fact that it was Leo's laugh coming from him. Hongbin (now in Ken's body) chased and threatened Ken who taunted him loudly, telling the younger that he shouldn't hurt his own body. Leo wasn't actually loud…he just broke something and that made a loud noise. There was too much to process and before they knew it their manager was at their door and they were scrambling to get ready to go while he waited impatiently. 

Oddly the staff didn't seem to notice any differences. 

Leo would instigate things with Hyuk, who would in turn beat him up.

Ken sang a lot and Hongbin slyly pushed everyone's buttons (though he was uncharacteristically flirty).

N was quietly watched it all and listened to music, occasionally hugging a member when they wanted refuge from the others (It was odd that no one was complaining about it though). 

Ravi laughed and joined in on the fun, chasing the others around for hugs and light rough housing, and breaking up things when tiffs between the members got out of hand. He also tried to practice impressions but struggled to get it right which resulted in teasing.

The big surprise was when on a variety show they added an extra layer to the script and started showing off how good they had gotten at imitations of each other (a.k.a. acting fully like themselves to take a break, which they kept up throughout the whole recording). If they hadn't done such a good job the staff would have gotten mad. 

For once they had free time that afternoon and it was manic chaos. The problem was that Ken and Hyuk, in Hongbin's and Leo's bodies, disappeared shortly after returning home. Leo was both fuming and anxious about what Hyuk could be doing to humiliate him. 

"He could be robbing a bank or shoplifting or stealing a car or hitting on girls or-

"Ken is probably hitting on girls in my body." Hongbin grumbled. 

"Or he could be getting drunk in public or walking around naked in public or doing drugs or blackmailing people. He could already be in jail!" Leo wailed and ran into Ravi's arms (where Hakyeon was currently residing). "I'm ruined." He sobbed. The other three rolled their eyes but had to admit that Leo had grounds for being upset. They had given coffee to the devil. Ken's body was making grumbling sounds. "I would ask Leo hyung to make ramen but since he's in Hyuk's body I don't want to risk it." Hongbin said sagely. 

"You'll feel better when we get some food." N coaxed to Leo. He ran his fingers through his hair to comfort him but then realized he was touching the maknae 's hair. "OMG!! I get to hug the maknae as much as I want! Will you do aegyo too?" Leo glared at him but sighed. "Only if you get me food. Lots of food. I'm going to eat until I'm sick. That brat is going to wake up to a monster stomach ache." Leo pouted. 

"Let's do the aegyo first and put it all over social media. What do you think Hyung?" Hongbin snickered. The maknaes were pure evil and Leo was glad he at least had one on his side. Hyuk would be outraged. 

"Ravi, you've been pretty quiet over there. Is there anything you want to do?" N asked with concern. He had been so quiet all day.

"I feel old. I want a nap."

"I don't feel old, you infantile brat! Take that back!" N growled. It was weird to see N's expressions on Ravi's face. "Whatever. Leave some food for me in the fridge." He said before heading off to his room. 

. . .

Where they actually were: in Leo's studio, playing with their new voices. Hyuk was star struck with how much of a range Leo had, singing every difficult song he could find and recording it so he could listen to it whenever he wanted. Ken was giggling about reaching low notes with Hongbin's voice he couldn't do with his own and doing the same thing as Hyuk.

"Leo hyung is going to have so many cover songs to release." Jaehwan said contently, pleased with the playing they had done. 

"Hopefully he doesn't get to mad at me for a sore throat tomorrow." Hyuk said feeling minimally guilty.   
"What should we do now? I wish I had thought of coming up with ideas before all of this." 

"Well, Hyung left his wallet here…food?" Ken suggested, also drawing a blank. 

"Fancy, expensive food?" Hyuk said with a mischievous grin. "I mean, he gets royalties doesn't he? He's probably got a little extra he won't miss too much."

"Let's go to a place where it's reservation only and I'll flirt with the waitress to get us in! I'm enjoying how much women swoon over his charms." Ken started hugging himself and making kissy noises until Hyuk found a place. Ken was pretty much shameless and Hyuk frequently had his phone out recording all of the antics. It was bizarre to see someone so easily embarrassed being so wildly spaztic and daring.

After dinner Hyuk suggested they go on a shopping spree and they ended up maxing out Leo's credit card. "You'd think he'd have a higher spending limit." Ken complained as they returned one of the most expensive item to get money for a cab. "Maybe he already used a bunch." Hyuk added with disappointment. 

"I wonder if we have access to their memories?" Ken made weird faces trying to check to no avail. "Damn, we won't be able to get their passwords for anything." Ken pouted. 

"Ok, think. How do we make the most of this? I mean aside from having Ostridge steaks for dinner on Hyung 's dime, buying fun stuff (which we should probably stash until everything dies down) and singing." Hyuk contemplated. They had two options: do what they normally wouldn't do because they couldn't get away with it, or do something to mess with their members. It was five minutes before either of them spoke.

"I'm craving coffee. Hyung's body needs it's fix. Where is a-" Hyuk complained. 

Ken cut him off. "I've got it!!!!"

"Ok?"

"Tattoos" 

Hyuk's eyes widened in terror. "No. No. Mission abort. There is no way that would be ok. We'll already be on thin ice when Hyung gets his credit card bill. This would be too much."

"Just me then?"

"Are you kidding me? Hongbin hyung would freak. What would you even get? And where?"

"mm, dunno. Let's find a tattoo place and see what they got."

"You are so going to be murdered tomorrow." Hyuk nagged as he trailed behind Jaehwan. 

. . .


	3. Like Keeping Toddlers With Knives Entertained

Hongbin hit the pause button. "Hyung, you're going to have to ham it up more to make this worth it." He prodded. N gave him an agreeing nod.

"Easy for you to say. You got Ken." Leo mumbled. The other two roll their eyes. 

"Here, use the camera on your phone. We'll step out so you don't have to worry about us watching and then relax, go nuts." N said with a shrug.

"What do I even do?" Leo pouted.

"Giyomi, buing buing, imitate little kids, make weird faces, hearts, blow kisses, girl group dances, what else?" N listed off.

"Oh, um,…shy, shy, shy. I don't know…be a cat? The puff your cheeks out thing with your fingers…Honestly I don't know how Ken Hyung does this all of the time." Hongbin weakly added. 

"I feel like I need to write all of this down…" Leo said with trepidation. 

"How about this for incentive, I'm not buying you food until you show me something super cute that Hyukkie will hate. And remember, they aren't seeing Leo, they're seeing Hyuk. Pretend its acting for a musical." N nagged. 

"I would have turned down the roll." Leo mumbled bitterly but pushed them out of his room.

"This is going to be great." N said giddy with excitement. Even Hongbin had to smirk a little. After 10 minutes Leo presented his performances. They now had recordings of Hyuk acting like a cat, acting like a little kid that wants something, some puffing his cheeks with his finger poking at them cutely, and ending with blowing some kisses. 

"Can I have food now?" Leo asked dryly. 

"We'll have to do a little editing but it will do." Hongbin said with approval as he started saving it to multiple sources so that Hyuk could never erase all of the copies. He would have to wait to post it until after things went back to normal.

"Way to dig deep! I expect you to rise to this level of aegyo from now on." N cheered enthusiastically. Leo then proceeded to strangle him, with N shouting reminders that it wasn't his body and he needed to return it in one piece. 

. . .

The three went for BBQ, and thankfully it was slow since it was mid-afternoon.

"Ok, I'm just going to throw it out there. I keep feeling like something bad is about to happen." N grumbled and dropped his chopsticks with frustration. "What should we even do with their bodies?"

"You make it sound like we committed murder." Leo muttered. N stuck out his tongue. "Just saying." Leo shrugged and returned to stuffing his mouth with meat.

N sighed and propped his chin on his palm. "Well, I've had my fun. I got to play with his voice, I don't know what to do next." 

"Same" Hongbin said morosely. "If I had taken Hyuk's body I could have tried out his strength. How about it Leo Hyung? Do you want to try lifting some boulders or cars or something?" Leo's eyes narrowed and he stuffed the last piece of meat in his mouth to give off his message.

"Hyung, If you want to make Hyuk sick how about we go drinking?" Hongbin suggested. This gave Leo an evil smile that looked right at home on Hyuk's face.

"I guess we could try things we normally wouldn't get away with. Ugh, I wish these stupid candies never showed up. This is making me paranoid." N said with conflict. "But no taking it too far. I should put a text on the group chat to remind everyone that a scandal from one of us will affect all of Vixx." N pouted and punched in the message. Hongbin rolled his eyes at N-jumma's fussing. Was that a yes or no to drinking?

"N Hyung, you don't have to be leader-ly right now. You're in Ravi-ah. You've put the warning out there, now be in the present. We should make the most of this while it lasts. Let's get smashed." Hongbin complained. 

"I feel sleepy." N complained.

Leo snorted, "That's Ravi for you. Should we take you back to his studio and let you take a nap?" He teased. N nodded with a weak smile. And that's where they proceeded to, forgetting food for the actual Ravi. A large group of people had just come in and it was making them feel self-conscious. 

. . .

Hakyeon awoke an hour later to a list of what the other two had plotted. He was not impressed that they wrote down that he would take Ravi's body streaking, but there were some other fun options they could do in addition to the getting drunk thing.

"I'm not streaking but I'll walk around shirtless. Happy?" Hakyeon relented to Leo and Hongbin's delight. "I haven't really made much use of these abs yet." He muttered to himself. 

"mm, Hyukkie too." Leo volunteered the maknae 's body. 

"Figures." Hongbin griped.

"You too." Leo said as if it was settled. 

"No way."

"Yes way. N hyung, tell him he has to." 

N just looked at Leo with perplexity. 

"I have Hyuk's body so I will win regardless." Leo stated when he didn't get any help from the leader. He flexed and Hongbin pouted. "Fine. But your weird fetish with exposing us will only be humored tonight. No more after this." 

"Deal" Leo nodded satisfied. The other two felt like it was an empty promise and gave each other defeated shrugs. 

"m'kay. Half-naked, check. Getting wasted, check. What else?" Hongbin mumbled.

"I'm surprised you didn't come up with more pranks." Hakyeon puzzled looking over the short list. 

"We did" Hongbin held up a much, much longer list. "But all of these things we can do when we're ourselves."

"I vote we throw eggs at people." Leo said with a straight face.

N rolled his eyes. "You don't throw eggs at people, you throw them at their houses. But whatever, who do you want to egg? It's not like we have any enemies or people we really don't like." Leo looked away deflated when he couldn't think of anyone. N kept the thought to himself about targeting anyone who had ever dissed their rapper but that wouldn't help things at all. Ravi had already made something constructive out of it. Ravi was too sweet to be doing any of that. No, he had promised to take care of Ravi. He decided to sacrifice Hyuk to reign in Leo's destructive tendencies. 

"How about we give Hyukkie a mohawk?" N suggested. This brightened Leo's mood. "And Hongbin you have on here setting up Ken on a date one of his friends that are girls. Who do you want to set Ken up with?"

"All of them and watch as it all blows up in his face."

"Too scandalous. And mean. That would be a nightmare to deal with. Just pick one. Preferably someone who is forgiving or wouldn't be a pain in the ass to deal with if it doesn't work out between them." Hongbin looked deep in thought. N told him to think about it as he scuttled them off to the hair salon. He still felt like everything was going to go wrong, like he was minutes away from being unable to do damage control. At least he could monitor the two most revenge seeking members. It was like trying to keep toddlers with knives entertained. 

. . .


	4. Concocting All Manner of Shocking Body Art

Ravi was bored. If he tried anything like what the maknaes were doing the retaliation from N would be a nightmare. There wasn't anything really exciting about having N's body. He would still feel the same if he got Hyuk or Hongbin or Ken or…well Leo had those really nice high notes he could exploit but he could bribe Leo with food and still get the same results. No, it was still him in the brain. The nap was nice though. No one was home when he woke up. He checked the fridge but they must not have made it back even though it was past dinner time. His cell buzzed and when he answered he was met with Hongbin's voice. "Hey Ravi-ah! Where was the place you got your tattoos done?" 

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh Frick, we dialed N hyung!" He was promptly hung up on. His caller ID said Ken. Dumbass. Out of curiosity he called Hyuk.

"Hi Hyung, what's up?" Leo's voice answered. 

"Body swap, I'm not N hyung. Is Ken hyung with you?"

"Yeah, do you want to talk to him?"

"I just want to know why you're asking about tattoos. Because whatever you are thinking don't." Ken must have taken the phone because the next moment Hongbin's voice was complaining to him. 

"But Ravi-ah! It will only be a small one. On his hip I think. Nobody will know except for him."

"I'll come to you guys. Where are you?"

"So, does that mean you'll help us put a tattoo on Hongbin."

Ravi sighed. "I know where you can get a bunch of fake tattoos. We'll go there."

"Really?"

"Yes, now where are you so I can come get you?"

Half an hour later they were gleefully running up and down the aisle of the store concocting all manner of shocking body art. 

"So for sure we'll do a lion on Leo Hyung's chest. I still think we should make N Hyung look like he just got out of prison or a gang or something. I'm still on the fence about Hongbin Hyung 's. What do you guys think?" Hyuk mused. 

"That tattoo sleeve is pretty awesome, or that big ass flower on his neck would be cool too." Ken said as he picked through some of the more gaudy ones. 

"I think we're losing the whole subtlety thing with that. They aren't supposed to see it right away, remember?" Wonshik pointed out. 

"So in other words the lion tattoo needs to go on his ass?" Ken dead panned. 

"I'm not letting you touch my ass, er, Leo hyung 's ass I guess." Hyuk complained. 

"How about this? The lion on the back of Leo Hyung's shoulder, this butterfly with flowers thing slightly above Hongbin's shoulder blades and this trap stamp that says princess for N Hyung?" Ravi suggested.

"I vote yes." Hyuk said with an evil smile.

"Me too." Ken echoed. 

They laughed evilly as they put the tattoos on. 

"We've got five-ish more hours until midnight." Ken pointed out. "What should we do now?"

. . .

"Hyung is it really breaking and entering if you have a key?" Hongbin teased. 

"I'm not supposed to have it, so yes its breaking and entering." N replied. 

"ooh, someone is naughty." Hongbin said with amusement. 

"I only have it on accident. One of the stylists left it by accident. I meant to give it back but I forgot. Leo-ah, keep up." Hakyeon nagged the vocalist who couldn't keep his hands off the Maknae 's new haircut.

The difference in hair lengths was fun to touch, going from extremely short to fluffy mohawk on top. As an added bonus they had asked the stylist what was the craziest color they could get since they were going there and she suggested green. After the fact she turned off the lights and held up a black light. Hyuk's head was now glow in the dark. This had cemented their plans now, as they were giddy to show it off. Hence breaking into Jellyfish's wardrobe department storage room to put together some outrageous combinations. 

They met back in the middle of the room 15 minutes later. N face palmed. Later they would need to come back and burn half of the weird crap that was here just so they didn't have to wear it, or stash it amongst Gugudan 's wardrobe. 

There was nothing wrong with what he picked. He had just gone with ripped jeans and had a flannel shirt tied around his waist with some timberlands. For accessories he just did some skull earrings and tied a bandana around his wrist as a bracelet. It suited Ravi. The other two needed to tone it down or else everyone they would encounter tonight would be bleeding from their eyes. "You sure you feel comfortable walking around in that?" the leader asked. 

Ken's poor body was decked out in black and white checkered pants, shiny red boots, a choker necklace, a red bucket hat and a white fluffy fur coat that Hongbin just let drape off his shoulders. Hongbin just smiled and slid on some round red tinted sunglasses. "Yup, I'm ready."

Hyuk's body had the same amount of misfortune. Leo had picked out some floral print denim pants (from God knows where), rolled them to his knees and put on neon yellow knee high socks and purple fluffy slippers, he also had a scarf that looked like he stole it from an old lady. He had it tied under his chin and a flower crown rested over top the scarf. And he was holding something else…

"That's taking it too far, Leo No!" N said with a firm warning glare. Leo gave him a nasty grin and uncapped the product. Black F'ing lip stick. "Leo No!"

"Leo Yes." Leo said with an eerie maniacal smile. 

"Oh come on Hyung. That's not cool. We promised to never speak of it again. Throw that in the dumpster. It's evil." Hongbin bemoaned of the accursed performance make up. Without even needing to communicate both of them converged on Hyuk's vulnerable body. It took both of them to pin him and Hongbin only had seconds to snatch the lip stick tube and run out the door. Leo followed right after him just in time to see Hongbin slide the tube down a storm drain. 

"Are you feeling like yourself again? It's dark powers were calling to you." Hongbin stated. It was hard to tell if he was serious or sarcastic this time. Since they were out already, N locked the door and decided to announce the club they would be going to just to see how determined the other two were to make asses of their mentally non present members.

"Wait, I don't want to walk around in these shoes." Leo complained about his fuzzy slippers.

. . .


	5. All Pimped Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work stress has me writing 'What kind of Sick F-' in a very non-linear patches, none of which I can post yet. Curse you work stress! :P 
> 
> Glad I had this ready to go. I need my posting fix T_T

Before they hit the club N had been able to at least tone down Leo's look. He had tried to tell Hongbin that Ken wouldn't be fazed by the outfit and it would be hard to embarrass him but Hongbin just shrugged and went back to playing with his phone. 

Leo was dead set on the floral print pants but N was able to get him to ditch the socks and put on some black combat boots. The old lady scarf (now around Hyuk's neck instead of on his head) and flower crown ended up staying but at least this way it wasn't as jarring. He made Leo wear a black mesh top just until they reached their destination. Since it was see through Leo ok 'ed it. The leader was relieved to throw on the flannel but the other two would only let him button one button. Hongbin scoffed when N tried to hand him a shirt but reluctantly stuffed a tank top with the Rovix logo in his coat pocket.

N sighed as he locked the wardrobe department's warehouse back up. He almost wanted to cry when the cab driver looked at them. (How could he not. Hyuk's and Ken's bodies were decked out in maximum flamboyance). "Is it gay pride day?" He asked with a confused smirk. They all gave each other awkward side glances and Hongbin sharply told him where they wanted to go to shut down any further questions.

. . .

They were eating all the unhealthy food they couldn't have with their kpop idol diets when Ken's cell dinged. It was from Hongbin. 

Bean: don't show Hyuk, promise?

Ken-jumma: promise 

He had a few moments until Hyuk and Ravi made it back from ordering more food. The next thing he saw was candid photo of Hyuk's body and the cruelty inflicted on it, green hair, ugly pants, and see through mesh shirt. He choked on his milkshake. 

Ken-jumma: How permanent is the green hair?

Bean: Very and it glows in the dark. When we get to the club I'll take another pic and show it to you.

Ken-jumma: And what do I look like right now? Did you dye my hair?  
A picture popped up that Hongbin had snapped in the mirror in the storage room. 

Ken-jumma: OMG WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A PIMP?!

Bean: N Hyung said we should play dress up to go to the club.

Ken-jumma: Lol, Please tell me N Hyung is ten times worse.

Bean: Nope, he's being nice to Ravi, see-   
Even though Ravi's body was shirtless it was a million times more tame. 

Ken-jumma: And I thought we were going to out do you guys :(

Bean: Do I want to ask?

Ken-jumma: Let's just say Hyukkie and Leo Hyung are even.

Bean: Ah, what are you guys up to anyway?

Ken-jumma: Stuffing our faces. Clubbing sounds fun. Can we meet up?

Bean:…only if you come alone.

Ken-jumma: Sure! Will you pimp me out too?

Bean: No

Ken-jumma: I'll show Hyuk the pic

Bean: Fine, I'll "pimp" you out too.

Ken-jumma: Yay! Where am I going?

By the time Ravi and Hyuk returned all that was left of Ken was a note with hearts and smiley faces saying 'G2G. Don't wait up for me :) Love you! <3'

"That stupid jerk ditched us!" Hyuk growled. 

"Not like it's going at affect either of us though. He's strictly Hongbin's problem now." Ravi replied dryly, sitting down to tucking the deep fried yummy-ness in front of him.

"True." Hyuk said with an indifferent shrug. "Any idea what you want to do next?"

. . .

"No"

"But you've shot down the last six things I picked out." Ken whined.

"You shot down all of mine too" Hongbin retorted in frustrated sassiness. It was just the two of them in the wardrobe storage room, arguing while N kept an eye on Leo's drinking back at the club (as well as doing an informal photoshoot to capture the neon glow Hyuk's new hair style was giving off).

"They were too tame. Ok, ok I've got it. Kai Bai Bo. Winner picks the first item and we'll keep doing it until I'm fully dressed." Ken said mischievously. Hongbin rolled his eyes but agreed. Ken won first and pranced over to his favorite find, shimmery yellow dress pants with a subtle swirl print. Hongbin exhaled heavily. Wide eyed he nodded. Ok, it was horrid but he would work with this. He won the next round and handed Ken a simple, loose, black sleeveless t shirt. The older pouted but put it in the pile. Hongbin about choked when Ken won and picked up a zebra striped, high collar coat. (It left no chance for Hongbin to discover his new tattoo too early.)

"What? I said I wanted to be a pimp too." 

He F'ing won again. Next came the silvery cowboy hat that faded to black. Hongbin was on the floor regretting all of his life's decisions. 

"Does this help?" Ken asked with amusement, offering Hongbin a little mercy. He brought forth some plain black shiny oxford shoes. 

"Barely. Ok go get changed and then let's go."

"But I want to accessorize. Kai Bai Bo for the bow tie." Hongbin looked at him with murder and Ken grumbled and put it back. The younger missed it when Ken snuck a batman belt buckle into the mix. Hongbin hoped that Ken would over heat and lose all the weird crap he was wearing. 

. . .


	6. Cool It Jackie Chan

"Say that to my face, you neanderthal dumbass!" Leo shouted drunkenly.

N was hoping this was one of those times where Leo was bluffing, but he seemed truly dead set on kicking the guy's ass. The whole dressing up the maknae to embarrass him thing was working too well. Even they were embarrassed as the boulder shaped bullies made fun of them. Ravi was strong but the leader was trying to drag their muscled youngest away and it wasn't going well. 

"Leo-ah stop, this is exactly what I told you not to do. Let's go." 

"But did you hear what they called me?"

"We get haters all the time. Deal with it. Let's go."

"Hey aren't you that crappy rapper that totally choked on 'show me the money'?" N paused, but didn't give into it and went back to shoving his junior toward the door.

"Yeah, that's you! I've listened to your stuff. You're all bark and no bite-" the guy just kept going on and on with insults and N had enough. He just let Leo go and watched the mayhem ensue. Even if Leo was drunk he was still a good boxer. While he was chasing off the two big ones, another approached him ready to test the 'bite' Ravi had. N dodged the first punch and surprised himself by landing a pretty heavy punch to the guy's ribs. The guy chased him backward a few steps until N ran into a table. Distracted by the interruption the bulky guy popped him hard in the jaw. N fell on to the table and twisted just right to kick the guy's nose. It was very effective. K.O. It took a while to get his bearings. His jaw was so sore. A bouncer was dragging him off by his shirt collar and another had Leo right behind him. That idiot was laughing. They released them out the back door. "Go on, I love your guy's music. I'll let you go if I can get a picture with you." The bouncer said cutely. He gave them a beaming smile when they handed him his phone. "Have a good night and stay out of trouble." the bouncer said before returning to his post.

"That was nice of him." N said still feeling a little bleary. "And why the hell are you laughing?" He addressed Leo's now calming giggle. 

"That was fun. Let's do it again!" N stared at him like he had grown another head, which Leo found amusing. 

"What weird alcohol did they give you?" 

"Hey, why does your face look funny?" Leo asked, swaying a little while pointing at Ravi's face. The spot on his right side was feeling pretty sore and warm. His eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no, no." He looked around frantically in panic before pulling out his phone to use the front camera as a mirror. There was a big bruise forming on Ravi's face.

"Ravi-ah is going to kill me." He whispered in horror. Leo perched his chin on N's shoulder and poked at the screen to snap a selfie. He looked over at him in frustration but Leo just gave him a shy smile. 

"Can we go fight more?" He asked in a drunken slur. 

"Oh, just wait until you get your body back and then see what happens. I'll show you fighting." N threatened with gritted teeth. Stupid Leo just clapped his hands at the news that there would be more beating up later. Looking content he hugged N and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Thanks N Hyung."

N huffed a frustrated sign. "You're too drunk for this and I'm not drunk enough…" It was hard to stay mad at Leo when he was cuddly and it was nice to get cuddles from Hyuk. "Let's just go home. I'm ready for this day to be over." 

N wanted to say he was at the point of screw it but really he just felt like he failed. He was supposed to keep Ravi safe, fail. He was supposed to keep his kids from creating a scene and/or scandal, fail. He even failed at knowing where all of his children were. At least this kid was tuckered out and his good child, Ravi, was still at home. Food! Oh no. Could this day get any worse? Keeping his kids fed, fail. 

His phone rang as he was tottering down the alley with Hyuk's heavy weight leaning on him. "Hello" he answered wearily.

"Hey Hyung, we just got back to the club. Why is there a police car out front? Where are you guys?" Hongbin asked. 

"Going home. Sort of. We're still in the alley. Hyuk is heavy. Leo is completely trashed."

"Am Not! I don't wanna go home. Hongbin! Let's get more shots" Leo yelled at the receiver, trying to wrestle away from N, who potentially might spoil his fun. It's not every night you get to drink, dance, humiliate your vindictive maknae and beat the crap out of two burley dudes. 

"Cool it Jackie Chan. Stop yelling." N snapped. 

"Jackie Chan?"

"Just come help me please." N pleaded.

When they approached N whined "How many shots did you let him have? He decided to go all street fighter on three big guys and I got decked by one of them. I'm so dead when Ravi sees this."

"You need some ice." Ken said with a cringe. He sidled up to Leo's other side and helped the stressed out leader corral scrappy vocalist towards an area where they could grab a cab. 

"Bad Leo Hyung. I didn't even get to go into the club yet." Ken pouted cutely. 

"Stop doing that with my face." Hongbin groaned. Ken just stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Once we get Leo in a cab you guys can go to a club. Probably not that one, given the havoc we just wrecked on it. I'll get Mike Tyson here to bed then get Ravi food and beg him to forgive me for being a crappy leader." N said drearily. 

"Actually Ravi's already eaten so you can scratch that off your list. I ditched him and Hyuk at the mall food court."

"Good…I guess." Ravi could keep an eye on Hyuk. Maybe he would get in a little fun too. That guy needed some fun. "See you guys at home. And please remember, no scandals. Or at least no more scandals. God, I have a feeling I'll be in so much trouble tomorrow." N said as he finished shoving his inebriated group member into the cab. 

. . .


	7. Is This A Misdemeanor Or A Felony?

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Ravi grumbled as he and Hyuk were hiding out in a playground structure's tunnel waiting for security to leave. 

"But Hyung, fireworks." Hyuk gave Ravi a flash of Leo's puppy dog eyes. Ravi rolled his eyes, more worried than angry. 

They had decided to shoot off some rocket type fireworks on the banks of the Han River before they saw a cop car coming and sprinted down the trail to hide in the tall weeds. It emboldened them when the cop looked around in confusion and returned to his car none the wiser. That's when Hyuk came up with the idea of playing hide and seek. Ravi knew he was supposed to be the voice of reason, but he was getting a strange rush out of it. Ravi figured this had to be why Hyuk was so evil.

They had done this guerilla tactic for about an hour before Hyuk got an even worse idea. Ravi hadn't thought anything of it when they were walking through a plaza with people milling about in the nice weather. Hyuk was simply tying his shoe laces when suddenly Ravi was yanked full speed away from a shrieking fountain of orange and green sparks. Needless to say all of the ajummas were pissed at them for disturbing the peace, and Hyuk spited them by doing it again. Security showed up faster this time and there had been a mad dash around the park until they found a temporary safe haven. 

"One more please!" Hyuk requested. Ravi huffed a reluctant sigh before asking what they had left. Hyuk rooted through his bag and pulled out three bottle rockets, two more small fountains, two colorful smoke bombs and a pack of sparklers. 

"How about the bottle rockets? We can probably perch them on something here in the playground." Hyuk suggested. They both looked over at the material the platforms were made out of. The size of the holes were perfect. Hyuk kept watch while Ravi set it up. "Hyung hurry! time to move!" Hyuk rushed. Ravi had just enough time to light them before they were sprinting toward the tree line. Loud whistles went off as they skidded behind some shrubs. 

"Damn, he saw us, keep moving!" Hyuk whisper yelled. 

"Seoul PD! Stop or I'll shoot!"

The two Vixx members slowly turned around wide eyed and hands up. "Wait, he doesn't have his gun drawn." Hyuk whispered before running again. Ravi, still stunned from the threat, watched in shock as Hyuk disappeared into the tree line. The officer rolled his eyes and arrested Ravi. He sat in the back of the cop car feeling miserable knowing this was exactly the kind of scandal that would get him suspended from promoting with the guys once he got out of jail. Was he being sent to jail? Was this just a misdemeanor or had he committed a felony? He was getting his breath back, but embarrassingly started tearfully sniffling. N Hyung was going to kill him. It technically was N Hyung that would be going to jail. He felt awful. How could he do this to his trusting leader?

The police officer called in the arrest and was told to wait for assistance to come. He sighed and plunked down in the driver's seat, annoyed with the hurry up and wait his superiors gave him. 

"Kid, what's your name?"

"Kim"

"Kim what?" Ravi sniffled and tried to say his name but the only part the cop heard was shik. 

"Seriously? What is your name? Because I really doubt your parents named you kim shik.

"No, s-s-sorry. I said my n-name is-is Kim W-" Ravi was interrupted by a whistling fountain of pink and blue sparks going off on the passenger side of the car. The officer started cussing and got out of his car to try and spot the other punk. He came around to the front spinning wildly around and missed it when Hyuk scooted up to the open door and hit the unlock button. He had to retreat as the officer started coming back and went the passenger side of the back door that Ravi slowly scooted closer to. The officer hadn't heard it when Hyuk opened the door a crack. He tossed a smoke bomb in and hauled Ravi out. The cop was too preoccupied with panic about the neon pink smoke streaming out of his car and wasn't able to catch up to them as they sprinted off toward the nearby suburb. They stopped in between two houses that didn't have a fence in the side yard to catch their breath, then carefully weaved their way back to the car. 

Hyuk helped Ravi into to the car, since his hands were still cuffed behind him. He started out speeding but Ravi told him to slow down lest they draw attention to themselves by patrol cars. 

"Hyung, that was insane." Hyuk started laughing loudly and after a couple seconds Ravi joined in. 

"Please tell me we won't do anything like that ever again." He said breathlessly.

"Well, I mean we still have one fountain, one smoke bomb and a pack of sparklers left." Hyuk teased. Ravi groaned in mock frustration simultaneously wanting to hit and hug the maknae at the same time.

. . .

When Ravi and Hyuk came through the dorm front door they were met with the sight of Leo curled up with N on the couch. N was holding an ice pack to his face.

"What the hell happened to you two?" N asked with concerned surprise at their disheveled appearance. They had gotten dirty in some of their hiding spots. 

"Same could be said for you. Hyung what did you do to Ravi Hyung's face?" Hyuk asked coming forward to pry back the ice pack. N groaned. 

"I blame him." He said pointing the passed out vocalist tangled with him.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR! AND WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!" Hyuk screeched.

"…no comment." N said blankly, too tired to care about being scared. "On a different note have either of you heard from Ken or Hongbin? I tried to text them to see what club they went to but I didn't get a reply."

"Haven't seen Hongbin since you guys left this afternoon and Ken Hyung ditched us at the mall a few hours ago. Um, now might not be a good time but I would like to go to bed. Can someone get these off?" Ravi turned and gestured to the handcuffs. 

"This needs explaining." N said, again too tired to freak out. 

"We got you arrested. The cops are looking for you." Hyuk sassed. 

"Ok let's all start from when we left home. Starting with Hyuk since you were the first to disappear." N demanded. 

"But Hyung, handcuffs please…" Wonshik requested with puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine, go get me a paper clip and don't ask why I know how to do this." N sighed, ready to be back in his body and so done with this day. If he ever caught up to the witch that gave these to Hyuk in the first place…oh, who was he kidding? He wasn't going to risk pissing off a witch.

. . .


	8. Why Aren't You Packed Yet?

Ravi felt a toe nudge him and was able to come to consciousness far easier than he normally would have. "N, why isn't everyone awake yet and why aren't you guys packed? Our flight leaves at 11am." The manager said with a highly agitated scowl. 

"Flight?" Ravi said trying to piece together why the manager was calling him N.

"Yes flight. You have a schedule in Tokyo. Get up, it's 9am. I thought you all would be ready right now."

Ravi panicked and ran to his body that was crashed out on the couch with Hyuk's.

"Hyung, Hyung wake up! Why didn't you tell us we have to go to Japan today?" 

Groggily N sat up looking very perturbed. "This is a weird dream. Why am I looking at me?" 

"Hyung, we didn't change back!" Ravi whisper yelled. "And apparently we have a flight leaves in two hours. Get Leo hyung moving. I'll go wake up the others." In response N spanked Leo. "Get up." He said blandly. Leo groaned, feeling the full effect of his hangover. They worked on untangling themselves and slowly started scrambling to get their stuff together. "Manager Hyung nim I thought our Japan stuff was next week. When did that change?" N asked sleepily still not fully aware he was in Ravi's body.

"No, it's this week, always has been. I even reminded N yesterday. What's with you guys? Yesterday and now today? You're all spaced out and forgetful. Get moving." The upset manager said with an unsympathetic grouchy look on his face. 

Ravi nudged Hyuk awake, trying to stifle his panic. "Hyukkie, where did the candy jar go?"

"Mm, dunno."

"Find it and get packed. Be ready to leave for Japan in a half hour." Hyuk was even the first one ready to go and helped his Hyungs to pack. 

Ravi was not able to wake up Jaehwan and Hongbin. Namely because they weren't in the dorm.

. . . 

Ken groaned as his phone rung right next to his head. Thinking it was his alarm clock he dismissed the call. But it continued and Hongbin's phone was ringing at the same time. He briefly contemplated throwing his phone in the pool before he saw it was Ravi's call. "Hello?" he said with a gravelly voice.

"Ken! Hongbin! Whichever one you are, you need to get to the airport asap. I don't know where you are but we'll pack for you just get to the airport our flight to Tokyo leaves at 11 and manager nim is pissed that we aren't ready. Is Hongbin/Ken with you?" Ravi spoke a mile a minute. 

Ken looked over to see himself snoring peacefully in the pool chair next to him. "We didn't change back…"

"So this is Ken? And you've got Hongbin?"

"Um, yes and yes. Airport asap. Will do." Ken slumped as he hung up and whimpered. It was nearly 9:30. "Hongbin! We've got an emergency." Once Ken explained Hongbin shot up out of the pool chair with an assortment of cuss words and started rushing to figure out logistics. They didn't have time to change so their airport fashion was going to be a disaster.

They tip toed around some of the other passed out stragglers from last night's party, squinting as they made their way back through the dark house. They nearly tripped over T.O.P. who was wearing an ill fitted flamingo onesie. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Ken asked. 

"You beat him as the reigning beer pong champion. Of course he won't be ok. You were the cause of the flamingo." Hongbin hissed as he bit back laughter. 

"But I wanted my cowboy hat back. It's freaking awesome. I'm keeping it."

"How are you two still standing?" A very groggy G-Dragon asked them as they passed him in the living room. The party host was sitting in front of his TV, drinking a smoothie in his bathrobe. "Really high tolerance." Hongbin chuckled nervously. 

He was blearily watching the morning news and they paused to watch a funny report about hooligans terrorizing the city with fireworks, evading arrest, and damaging a police car. 

"Sounds like something Hyukkie would do." Ken mumbled. A police sketch of N slid onto the screen. 

"Isn't that your leader?" GD asked. 

"Psh, have you met our leader? He's a goody two shoes. No way. He was probably at home knitting while watch the home shopping channel." Hongbin snarked, definitely sure that Hyuk had conned Ravi into participating and that really was a picture of their poor unsuspecting leader. It was a good thing they would be out of the country for a week. 

"Well, we've got to get to the airport, but thanks again for not kicking us out when we crashed your party!" Ken said enthusiastically. "And again I'm really sorry about the pool." Ken had tossed a full box of laundry soap in it to distract security and it was a bubbly mess. People still swam in it anyway even though it wasn't a pool party.

"Eh, it was too hard to resist with you two showing up dressed so classy." He said with a smirk. "Besides the pole dancing was really funny."

"Pole dancing?" Ken asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Ha, ha, Yup. See you around!" Hongbin said quickly, pushing Ken out the door before he could question it. Ken didn't let it go. 

"What? I had to pretend to be you. That seemed like a very you-ish thing to do to win a dance off. You know, like on variety shows, if you aren't going to win at least make failure funny."

"I hate you." Ken mumbled. 

"What about you? You really think I would hit on Hyosung? Are you kidding me? I'm not like that."

"But I know you said she was hot at some point."

"I wasn't going to do anything though."

"So I did it for you. You're welcome. I'll text you her number."

"I hate you. Impressed but I hate you. I should've gotten around to asking one of your crushes on a date for you." 

"I don't have any crushes."

"Well maybe I'll ask Kyungri or Hani or Seolhyun about that. Apparently we still have time." Hongbin sassed as they got into the cab. 

"Hey I only got her number. I didn't set you up on any dates. Seriously good looks are wasted on you, monk child."

"But now I'm screwed either way though. If I don't call her I look like a jerk and if I do call her it will seem like my personality is completely different because she talked to you."

"Blame it on the alcohol. I was buzzed."

"I double hate you."

As they were walking through the airport doors cameras started clicking like the din of territorial birds.

"I triple hate you." Hongbin said in a low tone. "Let's agree not to punk each other anymore."

"Agreed." Ken said as he dragged Hongbin into acting silly in front of the cameras to make it seem like the crazy was intentional. 

. . .


	9. You Rang?

"If anyone asks we lost a bet to you." Hongbin told Hyuk self-consciously as he plunked down next to him on the plane.

"No kidding." Hyuk said looking over the attire he and Ken had on. "Also did you happen to have anything to do with that?" He said pointing the green mohawk that Leo had done to him. Hyuk's body was conked out in the window seat in front of him. 

"Surprisingly no, they came up with that one without my help. I was just a spectator." Hyuk glared at him but digressed. 

"Well at least he's stuck with the hangover he tried to give me. Seriously, I've looked over this jar a bajillion times and still don't get why we haven't turned back. It says it was only supposed to be for a day." 

"Maybe they went bad. Is there an expiration date?" Ken chimed in from in front of him. 

"No, no date." It seemed like they all spent ten minutes inspecting the jar before passing it off to the next person (aside from Leo who was trying to sleep off his hangover). N turned it over as well deep in though. There were standard parts on the label- nutrition facts basically said it was pure sugar, quantity of six candies, the net weight, the logo, all the claims about flavor and effects, and apparently it cost 5000 won. But he also noticed that one of the edges had been folded before being glued down. Without trying to draw attention to himself, N slowly worked at the paper until he could reveal what might be enclosed in the fold that was no more than half a centimeter. He saw it then quietly slipped it into his carry on to disclose in a more private setting. 

When they got to the hotel they had a one hour gap until they needed to leave for their fan meet. N gathered his kids in his room after Ken and Hongbin changed and freshened up. They looked exhausted and morose about their predicament, and were flopped over each other on the two beds. For once they were quiet. So quiet they spooked when N picked up his phone and punched in a number he was reading off of the newly exposed section of wrapper. They watched him intensely as he paced, waiting for the phone to be answered. The call ended itself on the fifth ring. 

With lots of screaming and yelling the members retreated towards the headboards in panic, staring at something off to N's right. He turned slowly and there was a whimsically dress teenage girl smiling at him from where she sat cross legged on the table in the corner.

"You rang? Ooh Hyukkie Oppa, I love your hair!" She exclaimed cutely. 

"Who the hell are you?" Ken blurted out. 

"Uh! Rude! You were the ones that called me. I know you're famous and all, but use proper phone etiquette." She fussed.

"Phone Etiquette? Most people don't just magically poof into your room when you call them!" He shot back.

"Whatever. Anyway how can I help you?" She asked moodily. 

"You were the one that gave me those." Hyuk said, pointing to the jar in N's hands. 

"Oh! Are you calling for a reorder?" She perked up. This sent out a chorus of no's. "We just want to turn back." Leo said pleadingly.

"You'll just have to wait 24hours from the time you ate it. Sorry I can't speed it up."

"But's it's been 24hours and then some." Hongbin whined.

"One candy equals 24 hours, dear."

"And each of us had one."

"So, 24 hours for you as whoever's candy you ate, and 24 for the person who ate your candy. No need to panic."

"….Really…seriously? That's all it was?" Hongbin said dryly with narrowed eyes. 

"Well yeah, duh." She rolled her eyes. There was an awkward moment where everyone slowly relaxed a little but still looked around suspiciously as if they were expecting something awful to happen. 

"So I take it you didn't like these ones as much. That's ok. I've got other types that you might like more. Let's see, lollipops that let you control the elements, gum that give you good luck while you are chewing it. Oh, and I've got-"

"Nope, nope, sorry. We're good on candy. We have diets we need to stick to. Thank you though." N cut her off before he had to deal with his members doing anything else outrageous.

"What do you have that wi-" Ravi was about to ask innocently.

"NO." N shouted over him strictly. 

The witch giggled. "How about I leave a catalog for you on your desk?" She smirked.

Ravi shrugged "Ok."

N tried to protest some more but she poofed away. N leveled Ravi with a glare and Ravi sheepishly shrugged.

. . .

The week slowly grew more normal. Only two fans caught that they were doing their own autographs in each other's bodies that afternoon. They were too worn out to do much else that night when they wrapped up the concert rehearsal that followed right after the fan meet. 

It just so happened that N and Hongbin were rooming together on the morning everyone switched back to their own bodies. Hongbin cracked up so hard he couldn't breathe when he caught sight of N's princess tramp stamp. N barely remembered to throw on a shirt before he went to kick down Ravi's door. He couldn't stay mad when Leo opened the door for him and he saw Ravi putting concealer on his bruise. He just back hugged the rapper with a pout and asked if his tattoo was permanent. Ravi had a giggle fit and to cheer up the remorseful leader he told Leo to take off his shirt.

"But he got a cooler one than me! This doesn't make me feel any better."

"This is kinda cool. Hyuk picked this out? It's too bad I didn't pack any tank tops." Leo casually lamented. "Seriously though, this looks real, is it permanent?" After reassuring his Hyungs that they were fake and telling them how to get the tattoos off, he ratted out Hongbin's tattoo to entertain the eldest members. Likewise after receiving compliments about his hair all week Hyuk slowly started liking it and giggled like a four year old when they got him a black light to play with. 

Leo found out about all of the charges on his credit card and told Hyuk he would stop cooking for them until he and Ken paid him back. He didn't follow through with it when paparazzi photos of Hyuk, Ken and Ravi going off to the club showed up in the tabloids. In fact he promised to make ramen whenever the maknae wanted. 

Hongbin was too embarrassed to call Hyosung and reluctantly Ken left it alone, not wanting his friendships to be ruined. They made a promise not to talk about crashing G dragon's party though for long time afterward the attendees would give them looks of approval whenever they ran into each other on award shows. Being secret bad asses made them feel a little closer to each other. 

But overall, even though they developed trust issues they needed counseling for, they all had more of an appreciation for their group members. They meant it when they apologized to their CEO and swore off pranking. And Ravi used a small portion his riches to make the whole fireworks debacle go away quietly. 

. . .

"Hyung, wake up."

"mmrrm, Hyukkie it's late and after this week all I want is to sleep in my own bed for hours and hours and hours. And for this bruise to go away. The make-up noonas are pissed."

"Hyung, come on. Let's go to your studio and see if the witch really did leave you a catalog. N Hyung just fell asleep and we should do it before he remembers." 

"Don't care. Key is on my dresser, have fun. Don't turn me into a toad."

"I would never."

"You got me arrested."

"No, I got N Hyung arrested. And I got you/him un-arrested so that has to count for something right? You can't say your dongsaeng left you hanging."

"True. Well, don't turn any of the other Hyungs into toads then." Ravi said with a lazy smile. Hyuk ruffled his hair then snuck away to the rapper's studio. Sure enough, there it was.

. . .

Does anyone want a sequel with more candy? Any shenanigans you would like to see?


End file.
